ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE SERVICES CORE The purpose of this core is to facilitate communication between the investigators, collaborators and advisors of the Program Project, and to provide oversight for all scientific activities, including routine assessment of progress toward the Program's specific aims. This effort includes organizing the twice-monthly nonmyeloablative hematopoietic cell transplantation and nonmalignat board meetings and the annual Mixed Chimerism Investigators' meeting. The Administrative Services Core provides financial management and oversight of compliance with NIH regulations, as well as general administrative services, for all research projects and core units of the Program Project.